KaiSoo
by Brida Wu
Summary: [SHORTFIC] Kumpulan drable fluffy KaiSoo. RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Morning Kiss

Matahari pagi menyeruak masuk melalui ventilasi kamar. Laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Menemukan langsung sosok lain yang kini masih berbaring di sampingnya. Kyungsoo. Laki-laki yang masih terlelap itu bernama Kyungsoo.

Jemari Jongin tergerak perlahan mengelus pipinya, sebelum ia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Dua jam lagi ia harus berada di kantor untuk mengurus beberapa barang baru yang masuk. 15 menit berlalu, Jongin keluar dari sana. Masih menemukan Kyungsoo terlelap.

Setelah berbenah diri, Jongin pun keluar dari kamar mereka. Ia menuju dapur, membuat segelas kopi sebelum menuju ruang depan dan memungut Koran pagi yang tergeletak pada bibir pagar. Setelahnya Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofa.

Matanya meneliti setiap kata yang tercetak disana. Membaca setiap kalimat. Kadang matanya membesar ketika menemukan ada kalimat yang sedikit membuat ia terkejut, kadang ia terkekeh pelan.

Derap langkah memenuhi ruangan yang sepi. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekatinya. Masih memakai piyama dan membawa secangkir kopi pada Jongin.

"Kopimu Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo lembut.

Jongin mendongak. Ia tersenyum menyambut uluran kopi yang Kyungsoo pegang.

"Terima kasih sayang." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang Jongin. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jongin. Ikut meneliti tulisan-tulisan pada Koran yang Jongin pegang.

"Kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Sebentar lagi. Mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini. Tak apa?"

"Tak apa. Aku akan menemui Baekhyun di toko kalau begitu."

"Oke. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia melepas pelukannya pada leher Jongin.

"Aku mandi dulu, Jongin."

"Oke."

Sebelum beranjak dari saja, Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi Jongin.

"Ciuman pagi." Ujar Kyungsoo malu.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia meletakkan Koran dan kopi yang ia pegang di atas meja. Bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo-nya. Menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir laki-laki bermata bulat itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Ciuman pagi." Ulang Jongin.

* * *

a/n: yang kamarin2 minta kaisoo, gue buatin kumpulan drable nya nih :D

kumpulan berarti ga cuman 1 ya, berarti masih ada 2, 3 yang bakal gue post seminggu sekali, otte?

well, jan lupa reviewnya ya nak :v

thankseuuu


	2. Chapter 2: Beloved Secretary

"Makan siang ini akan ada pertemuan dengan investor dari Jepang di restoran milik mereka lalu pada sore hari ada perjamuan dengan investor dari China di lapangan Golf Atpujong dan malamnya ada undangan _launching_ produk terbaru dari Park's _Corporation_ "

Kyungsoo menutup buku jadwalnya setelah memberikan penjelasan kepada bosnya. Laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya itu terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia menandatangani dokumen terakhir sebelum menggangkat wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah sekretarisnya.

"Aku mengerti." Ucapnya. Ia menyerahkan seluruh dokumen yang telah ia selesai tanda tangani kepada Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki bermata bulat itu menerimanya. Lalu sedikit membungkuk sebelum berlalu dari hadapan lelaki yang menjadi bosnya itu.

…

Kantor telah sepi ketika keduanya kembali kesana setelah Jongin menyelesaikan jadwalnya hari ini. Tinggal jadwal terakhir memenuhi undangan dari Park's _Corporation_. Lalu setelah itu, kegiatan kantornya akan berakhir.

"Jam berapa _launching_ produk dari Park's _Corporation_?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyandarkan punggung pada kursi kerjanya.

"Jam 6, pak." Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia melirik jam tangannya sesaat. "Masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi."

Jongin mengangguk kecil sebagai respon. CEO muda itu menutup matanya sesaat. Melelahkan memang. Tapi ini adalah kewajiban yang ayah berikan padanya. Seluruh asset perusahaan telah jatuh ke tangannya, kini Jongin yang bertanggung jawab akan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan.

Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di pada mejanya sembari sibuk meneliti beberapa _file_ perusahaan. Jongin tersenyum samar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan terlalu pelan menghampiri sekretarisnya.

Sepasang lengannya ia bawa melingkar pada leher Kyungsoo dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak kiri laki-laki itu lalu menghirup aroma tubuhnya, menggetarkan rasa hangat pada wajah Kyungsoo seketika.

Kyungsoo tercekat. Gerakan tubuhnya menjadi kaku tak bergerak.

"Pak..." lirihnya.

"Jangan terlalu kaku Kyung." Ucap Jongin. Ia mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dua kali. "Aku merindukanmu, sayang." Ucap Jongin berbisik pada telinganya.

Nafas Kyungsoo lalu berhembus perlahan dengan nyaman. Ia melepas tautan jemarinya dengan kertas-kertas lalu menoleh ke samping kirinya. Membuat hidung Jongin menusuk pipinya tanpa di sengaja.

"Ini masih di kantor Jongin."Kata Kyungsoo lagi, jemarinya bergerak menyentuh punggung tangan Jongin dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Jongin tak menjawab. Satu tangannya menarik simpul dasi Kyungsoo dan membuka tiga kancing teratasnya. Setelah itu merendahkan tali kaus dalam milik Kyungsoo hingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagian bahu itu dengan sempurna.

Jongin mengecupnya beberapa kali. Membuat Kyungsoo meleguh geli akan perbuatannya.

"Eughh~" Matanya nyaris terpejam, bukan tidur namun lebih karena rasa hangat yang Jongin berikan untuknya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Lalu memutar kursi yang Kyungsoo duduki hingga keduanya saling berhadapan. Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu menarik dagu kekasihnya perlahan. Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan mata yang terpejam. Penyatuan itu kedua bibir itu terjadi. Sedikit basah, menghantarkan rasa yang lebih hangat dari sebelumnya dan menuntun mata Kyungsoo untuk ikut terpejam.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menarik dasi kekasihnya dan membuat penyatuan bibir keduanya semakin dalam disana lalu menghasilkan suara leguhan lain yang tertahan. Jongin melepaskan tautannya. Menatap kekasihnya dengan sayang lalu mengecup kening laki-laki itu lama.

Kyungsoo menatapnya sesaat dan mengatur nafasnya yang kepayahan lalu berujar setelah itu.

"Saatnya berangkat, pak."

…

Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Berhubungan tak lebih seperti seorang bos pada sekretarisnya. Bersikap wajar seperti seorang sekretaris terhadap bosnya. Setidaknya saat mereka berdua berada dalam lingkungan perusahaan. Bagaimanapun juga, sikap formalitas harus tetap di nomorsatukan bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Drable ke2 dateng gengs, pendek? Namanya juga drable :v

Well, **thankseu** buat yang udah nyempetin baca drable yang pertama:

[ParkJitta], [phinow bubblepaie], [Kaisoo32], [Dewi Lestari657], [charlinechap94], [Holeepink], [nazeeza72], [mufidz], [taufikunn9], [AlienBaby88], [Kaisooship], [meliarisky7], [Love9394kaisoo], [Cactus93], [Lovesoo], [CuteSoo93], [Yusi865], [Guest], [nayah], [frjjjmmm], [meeeawwqqqq], [jongxxgirlz], [dksgfx], [guest588], [dongzzuuk], and [nidadoong].

Oya ini fic drable ga punya kesinambungan antara drable satu dengan drable yang lainnya ya. KaiSoo merit di drable 1 belum tentu di drable 2 juga udah merit. Di drable 3 bisa jadi mereka pacaran atau temenan atau udah merit juga. Sekali lagi, gaada kesinambungan ya ges :D

 **Review** again?


	3. Chapter 3: Somewhere

Setengah mengantuk, Jongin memasuki ruang kelasnya pagi itu. Masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang murid saja yang berada disana, termasuk Kyungsoo.

Sedikit mengulum senyum, Jongin pun menghampirinya.

Memandang sesaat pada laki-laki yang tertidur pulas di atas meja. Jongin menarik sebuah kursi lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya disana. Satu senyum yang lebih lebar ia sunggingkan pada sudut bibirnya.

"Kebiasaan." Gumannya pelan.

Ia ikut menjatuhkan wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah milik Kyungsoo yang terlelap.

Wajah Kyungsoo entah mengapa begitu cantik baginya. Bagaimana kedua belah pipinya yang terlihat menggembung—dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil saja. Masih polos dan penuh keluguan.

Tangan Jongin terjulur untuk mengusap belahan pipi empuk milik Kyungsoo dengan belahan tangannya.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan pula, Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya. Bertemu langsung dengan kedua retina coklat kelam milik Jongin. Laki-laki berwajah tampan itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kau tidur jam berapa tadi malam?" tanyanya pelan. Masih mengusap belahan pipi Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya.

"Jam setengah tiga pagi," Jawabnya. "Aku masih mengantuk Jongin."

Jongin tau betul bagaimana lelahnya Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini. Ia di bebani untuk menulis buku resensi setebal pohon akasia setiap malamnya. Wajar jika di pagi hari, maka yang selalu Jongin dapati adalah keadaan laki-laki itu yang selalu terlelap setiap pagi di kelas.

"Kita ada jam fisika sekarang." kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak peduli. Ia telah menutup kelopak matanya dengan tenang.

Jongin sedikit memutar otak, mencari cara agar mereka bisa terbebas dari jam pertama hari ini. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo butuh tidur dan dirinya pun sama.

"Hei, ayo pergi ke suatu tempat." Ujar Jongin. Ia menarik kepalanya setelah itu.

"Kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya walau dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia tarik satu tangan Kyungsoo lalu menautkan kedua jari mereka. Kyungsoo mau tak mau pun bangkit mengikuti langkah Jongin keluar dari ruang kelas.

...

Awalnya, Kyungsoo berpikir Jongin akan membawanya ke atap seperti hari-hari yang lalu. tapi salah besar ketika Jongin berbelok ke arah kiri menuju halaman belakang gedung sekolah. Tautan jemari mereka Jongin lepas. Lalu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Jongin memasuki satu ruangan dan kembali dengan sebuah sepeda juga seutas tali di tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengyergit bingung.

"Kita hanya akan membolos jam pertama saja bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Ia mendekat pada tembok tinggi pembatas lingkungan sekolah dengan 'dunia lain di luar sana'. mengikat sepeda itu dengan tali dengan kuat, lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang melompat terlebih dahulu, Kyung." Katanya.

Ragu, tapi Kyungsoo tetap melakukannya juga. Memanjati pagar-pagar besi dengan di bantu Jongin di bawahnya. Setelah itu dengan sigap Kyungsoo melompat ke seberang pagar.

"Aku akan melempar tali ini dan kau hanya perlu memengangnya saja selagi aku melompat."

"Oke."

Tali di lempar Jongin pada tembok itu sebelum ia berlari menuju pagar besi dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu. ia memanjat dengan cepat dan melompat dengan sempurna.

"Wow, apa kau melakukan hal ini beberapa kali?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah Jongin berada di sampingnya. Ia sedikit terkesiap melihat betapa cepatnya Jongin memanjat pagar tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Laki-laki tampan itu segera mengambil alih tali itu dan menarik sepeda di seberang tembok.

"Ini kali pertamanya aku memanjat pagar."

Sedikit kesulitan karena berat sepeda yang tak sepadan dengan tali yang menariknya. Ujung setir terlihat. Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo menjauh sedang ia sendiri mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan dalam satu sentakan keras ia menarik sepeda itu lalu segera berlari menjauh.

BRAKK

Suara badan sepeda yang terjatuh langsung dengan tanah menimbulkan suara berisik yang berat.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo terkesiap. Di depannya Jongin tersenyum berarti. Ia menghampiri sepeda itu kembali dan menaiki kendaraan beroda dua itu.

"Ayo." Ia menepuk pelan besi panjang yang menhubungkan antara setir dengan jok pengemudi. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil menghampiri Jongin. Dengan cepat ia menempatkan dirinya disana.

"Berangkat!" serunya riang.

"Berangkat!" balas Jongin dan ia mulai mengayuh sepeda itu menelusuri jalanan tanah menjauhi tembok sekolah di belakang mereka.

...

Kyungsoo tak pernah tau jika ada tempat seperti ini di dekat gedung sekolah mereka. Karena memang _yeah_ dia tak memiliki alasan untuk kesana.

Setiap harinya memang ia habiskan pulang-pergi sekolah dan asrama. Ketika pulang ke rumah ia tentu menggunakan jalan depan.

Sepeda yang Jongin kayuh berjalan santai menelusuri jalanan tikus yang di hampari oleh rumput-rumput hijau yang tersusun rapi di samping kiri-kanan mereka.

Ada beberapa bunga lavender berwarna ungu yang turut memperindah suasana di padang rumput itu. semilir angin yang lembut mengundang rasa kantuk Kyungsoo kambuh lagi. Ia nyaris memejamkan matanya ketika satu sentakan ia rasakan pada pantatnya. Diikuti limbungnya tubuh mereka dan jatuh mencium tanah.

"Aww~" Kyungsoo meringis.

Ia merasakan pantatnya yang nyeri kala kelimpungan batu jalanan.

"Kyungsoo kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin menghampirinya dengan panik. Cepat-cepat ia membantu Kyungsoo untuk segera bangkit seraya membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel.

"Kau menabrak batu sebesar apa sampai bisa terjatuh seperti ini?" Kyungsoo bersungut di sampingnya.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tak melihatnya. Apa begitu sakit?"

Sebenarnya tak ada bagian lain yang lebih sakit di banding pantatnya. Sedikit gengsi untuk mengakui hal itu, Kyungsoo pun menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya.

Ia segera mengambil langkah menelusuri jalanan tikus itu. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sepeda yang tergeletak begitu saja di belakangnya. Ia ambil sepeda itu lalu mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas hamparan rerumputan luas di sekitarnya. Menarik nafas sepanjang yang ia bisa lalu menghembuskannya dengan lega.

Jongin menghampirinya setelah menyampirkan sepeda pada sebuah batang pohon di dekat mereka. Dan duduk tepat di samping Kyungsoo.

Ia merasa lelah setelah berjalan beberapa puluh meter masuk ke dalam padang rumput itu. kakinya terasa kebas. Ia lepaskan sepatunya lalu di letakkan begitu saja di atas rumput di dekatnya. Setelah itu ikut Kyungsoo yang berbaring.

"Hh~ nyaman sekali." Guman Jongin.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala—dijadikan sebagai bantal.

Kyungsoo bangkit sesaat lalu ikut melepas sepatunya kemudian kembali berbaring. Kali ini lebih dekat pada Jongin.

Pandangan mereka berdua terarah langsung pada langit biru di atasnya. Memperhatikan beberapa objek awan yang terus berganti bentuk—di tiup oleh angin di atas sana.

"Kira-kira hukuman apa yang kita dapat jika ketahuan membolos?" Kyungsoo bertanya setengah berguman.

"Sepertinya tugas sosial. Apalagi menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Kuharap itu bukan membersihkan toilet atau semacamnya. Menjijikkan."

Jongin tertawa.

"Nanti malam aku akan menemanimu untuk menyelesaikan resensi." Kata Jongin kemudian.

"Tak perlu. Kau membuatku kerepotan seperti hari yang lalu."

Wajah Jongin sedikit merasa hangat. Bagaimana ia lupa, ketika Kyungsoo mendapatkan tugas meresensi buku pertama beberapa hari yang lalu. Jongin berniat untuk menemaninya namun yang ia lakukan terus mengajak laki-laki manis itu mengobrol sepanjang malam.

Alhasil, Kyungsoo tak dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan ia malah mendapat tugas tambahan lagi.

Jongin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi setelah itu.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku sebelum matahari meninggi."

Ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi menyamping menghadap Kyungsoo. Fokusnya kini tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang telah memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Jongin bertanya.

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya lantas mengadahkan pandangannya seketika. "Apa?"

"Menciummu." Ulangnya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Kontras berbeda dengan beberapa kali kerjapan mata Kyungsoo disana.

"Bolehkah?"

"Jangan bertanya. Kau membuat aku malu."

Jongin tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya pelan sebelum merunduk untuk mengapai bibir Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengannya saat ini. Bahkan hangat nafas Kyungsoo dapat ia rasakan menerpa kulit wajahnya. Disaat itu pula, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Bukan karena hasrat mengantuk, tapi lebih dari sekedar rasa nyaman yang kini ia rasakan.

Jongin mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka akhirnya. Menekan bibir Kyungsoo perlahan sebelum mengecup lembut daging kenyal itu. Kyungsoo membalasnya. Jongin memangut bibir atasnya dan Kyungsoo memangut bibir bawah kekasihnya itu. Di _timing_ yang tepat, Jongin membuka mulutnya. Menjilati bibir bawah Kyungsoo sebelum mempertemukan dua daging tak bertulang di dalam hangatnya mulut Kyungsoo.

Penyatuan itu semakin bergairah terasa dan Jongin kini berganti menindih Kyungsoo di bawahnya. Seolah menghindari terpaan sinar matahari di atasnya mengenai wajah kekasihnya itu.

 _"Aku akan tetap menemanimu menyelesaikan resensimu malam ini."_

 _"Aku tak mengizinkanmu masuk."_

 _"Aku akan menerobos lewat jendela."_

 _"Aku akan menutup jendelanya juga."_

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk kamarmu setelah jam sekolah berakhir."_

 _"Cih. Dasar menyebalkan."_


	4. Chapter 4: Cupcake Love

Jongin: _'Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan cupcake.'_

Kyungsoo: 'O _ke. Aku akan membelinya saat pulang dari toko.'_

Jongin: ' _Tidak-tidak. Aku ingin kau yang membuatnya.'_

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya pada kantung jins yang ia kenakan lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang kasir.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang Baek. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin ingin makan cupcake." Kembali Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tinggal membelinya." Baekhyun menyahut.

"Jongin ingin aku yang membuatnya. Aku pulang Baek."

"Hati-hati Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia berjalan keluar dari toko Baekhyun dan melangkah pergi ke _supermarket_.

Tidak biasanya. Kyungsoo cukup tau, jika Jongin tak terlalu suka dengan makanan manis seperti _cupcake_. Tapi… sudahlah.

Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore kurang beberapa menit saat itu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat menahan diri untuk melihat ini-itu saat berada di _supermarket_. Rencana awal hanya untuk membeli bahan membuat _cu_ _pcake_ malah melenceng dengan kebiasaan buruknya.

Bukan apa-apa, Kyungsoo hanya khawatir jika saat Jongin pulang maka _cupcake_ pesanannya belum selesai ia buat. Setengah berlari Kyungsoo menuju dapur dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ia beli.

"Kyungsoo aku pulang." Suara Jongin terdengar dari arah depan.

Kyungsoo terkejut.

Ini masih jam tiga bagaimana bisa Jongin pulang secepat ini. Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu menghampiri Kyungsoo di dapur. Dengan sebuah senyum manis yang selalu ia berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Wah~ kau benar-benar membuatnya untukku, ya?" Tanya Jongin seraya menatap satu persatu bahan-bahan di atas meja. Ada tepung, mentega, telur dan entah apa lagi yang Jongin tak terlalu mengerti apa namanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Maaf Jongin. _Cupcake_ -nya belum selesai."

Jongin kembali tersenyum. "Tak apa. Kita bisa membuatnya bersama-sama kalau begitu. Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. Mengikuti punggung Jongin yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka dengan matanya.

Tak sampai10 menit berlalu, Jongin keluar dari kamar. Telah berganti pakaian, menggunakan kaus rumahan yang santai. Ia kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo. Laki-laki bermata bulat itu tengah memasukan bahan-bahannya dalam sebuah baskom lalu mengaduknya perlahan. Ia melirik Jongin sesaat yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau pulang cepat hari ini?"

"Ya. Ada banyak karyawan magang hari ini. Jadi semuanya mereka kerjakan."

Kyungsoo bergumam oh pelan. Ia kembali bergelut pada campuran mentega dan telur dalam baskomnya. Jongin menempatkan dirinya di belakang laki-laki itu dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh pada Jongin dan laki-laki itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Malah kini menempatkan dagunya pada pundak kiri Kyungsoo.

Sedikit Kyungsoo tersenyum akan perlakuan Jongin padanya.

Ia kembali bergelut dengan adonan _cupcake_ di depannya. Walau perlakuan Jongin sedikit membuat pekerjaannya terhambat, tapi Kyungsoo dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Setelah semua adonan itu tercampur rata, Kyungsoo mulai memanaskan _oven_ lalu memasukkannya ke dalam pemanggangan tersebut.

"Selesai." Gumannya.

Ia menoleh pada Jongin yang masih memeluk pinggangnya sedari tadi. Matanya terpejam, tapi Kyungsoo tau jika laki-laki itu tidak tertidur. Terbukti dari sebuah lengkungan pada bibir yang baru saja laki-laki itu lakukan.

"Hanya perlu menunggu selama beberapa menit, maka kau siap menikmati _cupcake_ -mu Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo. Ia mengelus pipi suami-nya perlahan dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo menonton teve saja."

Seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya, acara teve di sore hari memang di dominasi dengan beberapa kartun animasi yang memang bertujuan untuk menghibur setelah seharian sibuk sekolah juga berkerja di kantor.

Kyungsoo memilih kartun animasi _Madagascas_ yang di tunjuk Jongin sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Pandangannya kini fokus pada layar teve.

"Sabtu ini ayo ke kebun binatang." Kata Jongin di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Mort mirip denganmu Kyung." Kata Jongin seraya menunjuk satu animasi di layar. Seekor lebur yang memilki mata lebar dan berbulu cokelat.

Kyungsoo menoleh padanya. Menatap Jongin sesaat yang tak menoleh padanya sama sekali. Terkikik pelan ketika animasi Raja Julien terus mengganggu Mort.

"Ya. Dan kau mirip raja Julien yang menyebalkan itu." balas Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menatap layar teve.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih mirip Skipper. Kami sama-sama jenius dalam bidang apapun."

"Tidak. kau memang lebih mirip Julien. Suaramu juga." Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Well, aku adalah raja Julien yang paling kau cintai bukan?"

Ucapan yang Jongin lontarkan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh padanya dengan cepat. Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Jongin tersenyum lebar. Membuat Kyungsoo menyergapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kau—"

Jongin mendekat padanya. Membuat sebuah himpitan untuk tubuh Kyungsoo. Satu tangannya merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada laki-laki manis itu. Jongin menggunci tautan mata mereka, membuat Kyungsoo tak dapat menyergapkan matanya lagi.

Jongin mencium bibirnya lembut setelah itu. Tubuh Kyungsoo telah bersandar lebih dekat pada sofa dan tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk leher laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu.

Jongin menciumnya lembut seperti biasa. Tanpa ada lumatan kasar di setiap tautannya. Dan Kyungsoo terbuai. Matanya ikut terpejam sedari tadi. Menikmati bagaimana rasa sayang Jongin setiap kali mereka saling bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo merasakan bibirnya lebih penuh ketika Jongin melepas tautan mereka sesaat hanya untuk menatap bola mata bulat miliknya. Sesaat, kerena setelah itu Jongin kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo. Kali ini sedikit lebih dalam dan lebih bergairah. Kyungsoo mengerang pelan lalu diikuti oleh suara… TING! dari _oven_.

Mata Kyungsoo sontak terbuka. Ia mendorong tubuh Jongin pelan agar menjauh darinya.

" _Cupcake_ -nya—" Kyungsoo hendak bangkit menuju dapur ketika tangan Jongin mencekal lengannya.

"Nanti saja." Tahan Jongin dengan suara berat.

Ia menarik Kyungsoo agar kembali duduk di atas sofa—tidak, karena pada kenyataannya Jongin menempatkan tubuh mungil itu di atas pangkuannya.

Kembali Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Tak perlu menunggu lama kerena Jongin kembali mencium bibir laki-laki mungil yang menjadi suaminya itu. Laki-laki manis itu pun tak memberontak, selalu seperti itu. Karena pada kenyataannya ia memang suka Jongin yang selalu memanjakan dirinya.

Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin, sangat. Dan Jongin pun sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin… sepertinya _cupcake_ -mu gosong."


	5. Chapter 5: OKE!

Kyungsoo hanya tak ingin dikatai cerewet oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Jongin.

Setiap laki-laki itu bertanya padanya maka ia akan selalu menjawab: Oke dan Oke.

Hanya satu kata dan tanpa penjelasan apapun lagi.

Ia tak pernah membantah apa yang Jongin katakan. Ia tak pernah menyerukan protes atas setiap rencana Jongin. Dan ia tak pernah mengatakan tidak untuk setiap ajakan Jongin.

Awalnya Jongin berpikir itu semua wajar-wajar saja. Lagipula Kyungsoo memang bukan tipikal banyak omong seperti kebanyakan orang-orang.

Tapi semuanya terlihat tak wajar bagi Jongin ketika hubungan mereka telah beranjak hampir setengah tahun dan selalu saja kalimat Oke yang Kyungsoo lontarkan, Jongin merasa aneh juga.

Jongin sempat merasa khawatir, jangan-jangan Kyungsoo mengatakan Oke secara spontan ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya dulu.

"Kyung seperti cat dapurmu harus di ganti. Bagaimana dengan warna hijau?" Jongin bertanya ketika kedua tengah berada di dapur apartementmilik Kyungsoo selepas kembali dari kampus.

Seperti tebakan awalnya,

"Oke." Kyungsoo memberi jawaban.

"Ku dengar ada festival makanan minggu depan. Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama?"

"Oke."

Jongin mendengus di belakang Kyungsoo. Ia melirik kesal entah kenapa kepada laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu. Harusnya ia senang bukan?

"Kyungsoo..." panggil Jongin.

Si pemilik nama menoleh sesaat padanya lalu kembali sibuk membuka bungkus makanan.

"Kita sudah lama bersama, kau tau jika aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan tanpa menoleh.

"Ayo kita bercinta Kyung..."

"Oke-"

Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat setelah kalimat Oke miliknya terlontar tanpa sadar. Ia menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata membelalak kaget.

Di depannya Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Maksudku tidak!" ia menjawab dengan cepat.

Ada kalanya, Jongin memang selalu mengharapkan kata Oke yang Kyungsoo keluarkan untuk setiap ajakannya.


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday

Jarum jam berputar di setiap detik yang ia lewati. Melewati setiap waktu yang ada. Malam telah larut, beberapa menit kemudian, maka hari akan berganti.

 _On January 12, 2014_

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang..."

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika kalimat itu masuk ke dalam indera pendengarnya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo untuk dapat menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Ada Jongin yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur mereka, membawa sebuah _cake_ di tangannya. Beberapa lilin berbentuk angka 22 berada di atas _cake_ tersebut. Ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung, menyerjapkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali. Jongin masih dengan sebuah senyum manis pada sudut bibirnya, mendekatkan _cake_ itu lebih dekat pada Kyungsoo.

Sebuah rona merah muda seketika itu mewarnai paras cantik Kyungsoo.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu lalu tiup lilinnya." Jongin kembali berujar dengan suara lembut miliknya.

Kyungsoo menatap _birthday cake_ itu tersenyum. Menangkup kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata bulatnya perlahan. Kyungsoo mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya. Ia menatap Jongin sesaat lalu meniup lilinnya. Api kecil itu padam. Jongin bersorak pelan, lalu meletakkan _cake_ itu di atas pangkuannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang. Aku mencintaimu…" kata Jongin lagi.

"Terima kasih Jongin. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Jongin menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua belah tangannya lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut pada keningnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir basah milik Jongin mengenai keningnya dengan perlahan. Hanya beberapa detik dan Jongin menarik wajahnya kembali.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Usapan lembut pada pipinya membawa rasa hangat yang menjalar pada seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Wajah Jongin kembali berdekatan pada wajahnya. Ujung hidung itu saling bergesekan, hingga akhirnya kedua benda lembut itu bertemu. Menggetar rasa hangat yang lebih semarak dalam hati keduanya. Lalu kelopak bola mata itu terpejam kembali.

Bibir milik Jongin bergerak pada bibir atas milik Kyungsoo. Menyesapnya dengan penuh perasaan, membuai Kyungsoo dan ia ikut menggerakkan bibirnya—bersambutan dengan Jongin.

Jongin memutus tautan itu. mengecup kelopak mata Kyungsoo dan membuatnya kembali terbuka.

"Besok kita akan berangkat ke Paris sayang." Jongin mengecup kembali kening Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki manis itu terlonjak, "Paris?"

"Ya." Jongin mengangguk. "Kita akan merayakan ulangtahunmu, ulangtahun pernikahan kita dan juga ulangtahunku disana. Bukankah itu bagus?" jongin tersenyum.

"Jongin—"

"Ayo kita potong kue ulang tahunmu."

...

Rasanya seperti mimpi.

Ya. Mimpi. Apalagi memangnya yang indah selain bermimpi?

Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan sekali pada Jongin jika ia sangat ingin mengunjungi Paris suatu hari nanti. Itu sudah lama sekali, saat keduanya masih berada di Universitas. Kyungsoo bahkan lupa kalau ia pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Wow~ Paris?! Itu hebat Jongin!" Sehun memekik sambil mengguncang pundak Jongin berkali-kali.

Jongin mengangguk, membenarkan penyataaannya dua menit yang lalu.

"Kami akan merayakan 3 ulang tahun sekaligus." Katanya lagi.

"Wow!" Chanyeol ikut bergabung dan memekik pula.

"Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenagkan Kyungsoo." Ujar Luhan lembut yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka semua kini tengah berkumpul di café milik Baekhyun dan merayakan pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo disini. Selesai dengan peniupan lilinnya yang ke-2 dan menghabiskan makanan yang telah tersedia, Jongin pun mengatakan keberanggkatan mereka berdua ke Paris yang sialnya akan di lakukan siang ini.

Terlalu mendadak memang. Wajar jika semuanya terkejut saat mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih Luhan." balas Kyungsoo.

...

Paris.

Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kota ini?

Cantik. Megah. Menajubkan. Keren. Penuh keromantisan.

Ya. Itu semua benar. Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa menutup rahangnya barang sekalipun ketika pesawatnya mendarat di lapangan terbang Charles de Gaulle. Wah ini menakjubkan! Mereka sampai ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore waktu Paris.

Jongin merangkul pundak Kyungsoo lembut keluar dari sana. tinggal mengurus beberapa hal maka setelah itu mereka akan segera _menikmati_ keindahan kota Paris.

Paris menjelang malam menunjukkan kecantikan dirinya yang lain. Taxi yang membawa keduanya berjalan lamban seolah memberikan kesempatan untuk dapat menikmati kota ini lebih leluasa. Sayangnya supir taxi itu tak dapat mengerti bahasa inggris dengan baik, kebanyakan masyarakan tingkat menengah memang lebih sering menggunakan bahasa resmi mereka. Jongin hanya menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat hotel yang telah mereka pesan beberapa hari yang lalu maka taxi itu akan mengantar keduanya kesana.

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya merapat pada Kyungsoo yang lebih memilih menjulurkan kepalanya di luar jendela. Tangan laki-laki itu ia genggam dengan lembut dan mengecup pipinya berkali-kali. Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya. Lagi ia mengucapkan: terima kasih, pada Jongin lalu balas mengecup pipi laki-laki itu.

Taxi itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama hotel—atau bernama asli Hôtel de La Paix. Seorang berseragam membukakan pintu taxi itu dan keduanya keluar dari sana, setelah membayar supir taxi tersebut. Pria berseragam itu tersenyum ramah dan mengantar mereka ke resepsionist. Jongin berbicara sebentar pada penjaga resepsionist itu hingga laki-laki berseragam lainnya mengantarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka setelah menerima kuncinya.

...

Pria berseragam yang mengantar mereka pergi setelah Jongin memberinya tip. Ia meletakkan travel bag keduanya di atas sofa dan tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo. Laki-laki bermata bulat itu langsung menyibak gorden besar yang menutupi jendela kaca yang mengelilingi kamar hotel ini. Ia membuka pintu balkon dan berdiri disana. Mengagumi apa yang ia lihat. Menara Eiffel terlihat di kejauhan dari kamar mereka yang berada di lantai 22.

Jongin berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang ramping milik laki-laki itu dan menumpukan dagu runcingnya di atas kepala Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma yang menguar dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih Jongin. Ini sungguh menakjubkan." Ujar Kyungsoo (lagi dan lagi).

"Bukan masalah." Balas Jongin.

Ia membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga keduanya saling berhadapan. Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo sesaat, sebelum turun pada ujung hidung mancung miliknya dan mengecup sekilas bibir penuh itu.

" _Je t'aime_ Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin.

Ia merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo agar lebih merapat padanya. Menutup matanya perlahan sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya keduanya kembali. Jongin menciumnya dengan sangat lembut lalu menatap Kyungsoo sesaat.

" _Je t'aime_ Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo.

Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jongin dan menarik wajahnya agar kembali berdekatan. Keduanya kembali berbagi kehangatan disana. Lembut dan penuh. Lidah Jongin menjilati bibir bawah Kyungsoo—menggetarkan rasa geli yang memenuhi wajah manisnya. Ia mengerang pelan ketika lidah itu saling membelit. Tangan Kyungsoo bermain di belakang daun telinganya. Rasanya Kyungsoo akan meleleh. Sungguh ini terlalu lembut dan…manis.

Hingga akhirnya tautan itu Jongin akhiri. Menghasilkan sebuah benang halus yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

Langit berubah merah di ufuk barat. Sebentar lagi langit akan berubah menjadi kelam. Dan lampu-lampu perkotaan yang bergerlapan akan mengantikan matahari untuk menyiari kota ini.

...

Kyungsoo mengaktifkan ponselnya kembali dan langsung dihujani dengan e-mail yang masuk. Di dominasi oleh pesan milik Baekhyun dan Luhan, juga beberapa e-mail dari teman-temannya yang lain—mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dengan beberapa harapan di umurnya ke 21 tahun ini.

Ia baru selesai mandi. Masih memakai bathrobe menunggu Jongin yang tengah mandi. Kyungsoo pun membalas satu per satu e-mail. Dua puluh menit berlalu, Jongin keluar dari sana. sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang ia pegang. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya-nya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin dan ia menggeleng.

"Sepertinya kita harus membeli banyak souvenir saat pulang nanti." Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya. ia tersenyum.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Ok."

"Aku sudah menyewa seorang _guide_ untuk perjalanan kita. Kau ingin melakukannya hari ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit lelah. Bagaimana jika besok?"

"Ok. Kau ingin mencoba makanan Francis? Aku akan menelepon _delivery_?"

"Boleh."

...

Atas permintaan Kyungsoo, Jongin pun menyetujui untuk membuat acara makan malam mereka sendiri. Mereka merancang meja makan itu di balkon dengan di temani oleh beberapa lilin di atas meja. _Delivery_ yang Jongin pesan sudah sampai lima menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo sibuk menata makanan di atas meja sedangkan Jongin sibuk mengabadikan setiap moment yang Kyungsoo lakukan dengan kamera Polaroid-nya.

"Selesai." Kata Kyungsoo.

Ia menarik kamera di tangan Jongin dan meletakkan begitu saja di atas rancang. Lalu ia menarik lengan Jongin untuk duduk di kursi, lalu ia sendiri duduk di kursi yang lain. Berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Wah~ kita terlalu banyak memesan Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Ia menatap satu persatu makanan yang ada di atas meja. Ada _bouef bourguinon_ _dengan warna coklat yang sempurna, Boeuf bourgignon_ _yang penuh dengan sup krim lobster, ada_ _baguette_ juga beberapa makanan penutup yang manis.

Jongin mengambil garpu miliknya dan memotong kecil bagian daging sapi pada bouef bourguinon lalu ia sodorkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Aaa~"

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Jongin dan memberikan sebuah komentar setelah itu.

"Ini enak!" serunya.

Makan malam itu pun di lewati dengan baik. Menghabiskan semua menu di atas meja dengan sempurna. Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan kalimat: aku kenyang, di sepanjang malam itu. namun, ia tetap saja melahap habis makanannya.

...

Malam berlalu dengan cepat. Hari 22 tahun Kyungsoo akan segera berakhir lalu di gantikan dengan hari _wedding anniversary_ mereka yang ketiga. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak tidur, menunggu jam berganti dengan hari esok yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

Kyungsoo berbaring dalam dekapan Jongin yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Memfokuskan penglihatan pada luar memalui kaca-kaca besar yang mengelilingi kamar mereka. Menatap langit malam Paris yang cantik.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya perlahan sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menghadap Jongin. Membuat ujung hidung keduanya saling bersinggungan. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, menikmati sensasi lembut pada ujung hidung Jongin yang mendengus aroma wajahnya.

"Happy our anniversary, sayang. Terima kasih sudah hidup bersamaku selama tiga tahun ini. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku selama lima tahun ini. Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga dan menyayangiku selama ini. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku mencintaimu Jongin." Kyungsoo berujar. Mata teduhnya menatap Jongin penuh kasih. Semua kata yang terlontar dari belah bibirnya membuat jantung Jongin memompa lebih banyak darah ke seluruh tubuh. Lebih cepat dan rasa hangat menjalar dalam tubuhnya.

Ia membalas senyuman Kyungsoo. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap pipi empuk Kyungsoo perlahan. Ia mengecup bibir itu sekali.

"Dan… terima kasih sudah bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku selama tiga tahun ini. Terima kasih karena sudah bersabar dan mencintaiku sepnuh hati selama lima tahun ini. Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada di sampingku selama ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai hari tua menjemput kita, sampai nafas kita berhenti untuk berhembus, sampai jantung kita tak mampu lagi memompa aliran darah, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Happy our anniversary, sayang."

Balas Jongin. Ia mengusap kembali pipi Kyungsoo sebelum mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Dengan mata yang saling terpejam, menerima sensasi lembut yang menggelitik tubuh keduanya. Jemari Kyungsoo berpindah memegangi kepala Jongin—membuat ciuman keduanya semakin dalam.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo. Kedua sikunya ia jadikan penyangga di masing-masing sisi tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan sesaat tautan itu. mempertemukan kedua pasang mata mereka dalam cinta. Ia mengecup kening dan ujung hidung Kyungsoo bergantian sebelum akhirnya kembali dalam ciuman bibir yang menggairahkan. Keduanya saling melumat dengan lembut hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Membelitkan kedua lidah mereka dalam.

Kedua kaki Jongin yang berada di atas lutut Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin merengkuh tubuh mungil di bawahnya. Mempersempit jarak seolah tak ada ruang untuk angin lewat. Jemari Kyungsoo bermain di belakang daun telinganya, sesekali meremas rambut belakang Jongin ketika sentuhan lidah Jongin mengenai pangkal tenggorokannya.

Jongin membawa mulutnya turun pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Lagi mengendus aroma Kyungsoo disana. Mengecup sebuah titik, menjilatinya lalu menyesap kuat. Menghasilkan sebuah leguhan tak tertahankan milik Kyungsoo. Jongin mengecup titik lain pada leher itu. Melakukan hal yang sama. mengulum daun telinga kiri Kyungsoo, menghantarkan rasa geli membuat kaki Kyungsoo bergerak tak nyaman disana. Ia mengangkat kedua kakinya menlingkar pada pinggang Jongin tanpa sadar.

Jemari laki-laki yang berada di atas tubuhnya bergerak turun ke bawah. Menyusup ke dalam sweater coklat yang ia kenakan. Mengusap kulit perut Kyungsoo lalu bergerak menuju dadanya, menarik sebuah tonjolan disana. Kyungsoo mendesah. Dadanya ia busungkan tanpa ia sadari. Meminta Jongin untuk menyentuhnya lebih dalam.

Jongin melepas bibirnya dari sana. Bola matanya menemukan wajah merah Kyungsoo dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Ia menarik sweater coklat Kyungsoo hingga terlepas dari badan laki-laki itu. lalu ia melepas sweater miliknya pula. Mereka kembali bergumbul dalam ciuman bibir. Menarik setiap belahan bawah dan atas bergantian. Menghasilkan suara decakan yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Suasana kamar berubah panas.

Ciuman Jongin merambat pada dada Kyungsoo. Menjilati ujung putting Kyungsoo dengan cepat lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat. Kyungsoo kembali mendesah. Lebih keras. Tangan kiri Jongin menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di dalam selangkangannya. Setengah tegak dan Jongin meremasnya perlahan dari luar celana kain yang Kyungsoo pakai. Kyungsoo memekik sesaat. Lalu kembali di dominasi oleh desahan hangat dari mulutnya.

"Jjong-in ah ahhh~ jonghh… ahkuu~ uhh." Kyungsoo sampai dalam kenikmatannya. Ia menarik nafas dengan resah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik celana yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Permukaan celana dalamnya sedikit lembab. Jongin melepas semuanya. Memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo tanpa cela.

"Lakukan sayang." Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari berbaringnya. Menuntun Jongin untuk berbaring dan Kyungsoo duduk di atas perut Jongin.

"Aah~" ia mendesah pelan. Ujung penis nya mengenai kulit perut Jongin menghantarkan sensasi nikmat yang lain. Ia menarik celana Jongin terlepas dari kakinya.

Penis Kyungsoo berada di depan mulut Jongin. Seolah mengetuk pintu yang tertutup, begitu pun dengan mulut Jongin yang kini terbuka ketika ujung penis itu mengenai permukaan bibirnya. Jongin memasukkan penis Kyungsoo disana, mengisapnya kuat sampai membuat kedua pipinya menyekung. Ujung lidahnya menggoda ujung penis Kyungsoo dengan nikmat. Kaki Kyungsoo yang berada di sisi kepalanya merapat. Membuat kuluman Jongin semakin dalam. Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti untuk tak mendesah, penisnya berkedut dan dengan cepat ia mencapai kenikmatan keduanya malam ini.

Mulut Jongin terbuka. Lalu dengan perlahan penis basah nan merah milik Kyungsoo keluar dari sana. Jongin mendongak, mancari wajah Kyungsoo yang masih merasakan rasa nikmatnya disana.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo merunduk. Menangkup pipi Jongin dengan kedua jemarinya. Ia menciumi Jongin dengan penuh gairah. Memasukkan lidahnya dan membelit lidah lain di dalam mulut Jongin. Rasa dari cairannya Kyungsoo rasakan dengan aneh. Satu lengan Jongin memeluk pinggangnya dan yang lain menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo, semakin memperdalam ciuman itu.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga kini ia kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu di bawahnya. Penis keduanya bersentuhan. Membawa sensasi nikmat tak tertahankan. Jongin kembali menjilati kedua putting Kyungsoo bergantian. Tangannya turun ke bawah. Mencari lubang anal Kyungsoo dan memasukkan satu jarinya perlahan.

"Ouhh~ ah.. ah.. ahh~ lebbihh d..aaalamhh Jonghhinn~"

Jari kedua masuk. Kyungsoo memekik. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Jongin menambah jari ketiganya, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Akhhh~ ahha..ahh~"

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu mengeluarkan jarinya perlahan. Lalu ia mengocok penisnya sesaat sebelum ia masukkan ke dalam lubang milik Kyungsoo. Kaki kanan Kyungsoo ia taruh di atas bahunya. Memperlihatkan lubang Kyungsoo yang berkedut-kedut cepat. Jongin mengarahkan penisnya disana. Ujungnya masuk perlahan.

"Aaaahh…" Kyungsoo meremas bantalnya kuat sampai membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Dengan perlahan Jongin mendorong penisnya masuk. Kaki Kyungsoo ia turunkan kembali. ia menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Penis Jongin masuk dengan sempurna di dalam lubangnya. Kyungsoo merasa lemas seketika. Rasa sakit masih menguasainya. Ia memeluk leher Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu pundak Jongin. Jongin memeluknya erat dan ia mulai bergerak.

"Ouhh ahh ah.. ahh ." ujung penis Jongin menumbuk prostatnya berkali-kali dengan tepat.

Rasa nikmat melingkupi Kyungsoo. Ia ikut bergerak. Meloncat-loncat kecil di atas pangkuan Jongin. Membuat dinding-dinding lubangnya berkontraksi dengan baik, menjepit penis Jongin di dalam sana. desahan keduanya bersahut-sahutan, memenuhi kamar hotel yang mereka tempati.

Gerakan Jongin semakin cepat, menumbuk prostat milik Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dalam rengkuhan _suaminya_ , dinding-dinding anusnya kembali berkontraksi dengan hebat. Hingga akhhirnya cairan hangat milik Jongin menyembur ke dalam lubangnya. Detik selanjutnya cairan hangat yang lain menguar keluar di sela-sela tubuh keduanya. Milik Kyungsoo. Ia menstabilkan deru nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Menikmati rasa kenikmatannya di bawah sana. Jongin mengigit kecil permukaan pundak Kyungsoo. Ia melenguh pelan.

Jongin menarik wajahnya. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sayu, penuh peluh disana-sini. Jongin mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah. Kita punya perjalanan yang menyenangkan untuk hari esok." Ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum membaringkan tubuh itu kembali. lalu menarik penisnya keluar perlahan dari lubang milik Kyungsoo. Menghasilkan sebuah leguhan lirih dari bibir penuh itu.

Jongin menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Kyungsoo sebelum ia ikut bergabung masuk ke dalam sana. Kyungsoo merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping menghadap dada Jongin secara langsung. Laki-laki tan itu pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ikut terlelap bersama.

...

Pagi di mulai di kota Paris. Matahari akan segera mencapai puncaknya kembali. Masyarakat kota kembali sibuk dengan penghidupannya. Memadati setiap sudut kota tanpa peduli dengan kehidupan orang lain.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di antara orang-orang itu.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Seorang laki-laki berwajah Europekebanyakan keluar dari sisi pengemudi. Itu adalah _guide_ yang akan mengarahkan perjalanan mereka hari ini.

Ia mengenalkan namanya sebagai Lucas, berjabat tangan dengan Jongin lalu bergantian dengan Kyungsoo.

Mobil sedan itu berjalan tenang sambil sesekali _guide_ mereka memberikan sedikit penjelasan mengenai beberapa tempat yang mereka lewati. Beberapa gedung tua yang masih berdiri kokoh di sepanjang perjalanan.

Lucas membawa mobilnya menuju _Musee Du Louvre_ _atau lebih di kenal dengan nama_ Museum Louvre. Tempat yang luas dan menyimpan barang-barang antik yang terkenal. Wow~ untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo maupun Jongin melihat langsung lukisan fenomenal Mona Lisa, beberapa lukisan milik Leonardo da Vinci lainnya. Juga lukisan-lukisan dari tokoh-tokoh terkenal dunia yang lain. Beberapa patung lilin yang mengingatkannya pada Museum Madame Tussaud di Hongkong.

Lucas menyarankan jika mereka ingin membeli beberapa souvenir yang akan di jadikan oleh-oleh saat pulang ke Seoul, ia menunjuk **Champ Elysees** **,** merupakan salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terlengkap yang ada di Paris. Letaknya juga tak jauh dari Museum Louvre sendiri.

Keduanya setuju.

Membeli beberapa souvenir, beberapa replika menara Eiffel, berbagai parfume dan yang lainnya. Lalu di lanjutkan menuju Piramid kaca yang wah~ AWESOME !

Lucas menawarkan diri untuk mengambil foto kedunya dengan latar belakang piramid yang menjadi symbol dari _Holly Grail. Lalu di lanjutkan perjalanan untuk menelusuri_ menelusuri sungai besar yang membelah kota Paris sambil menikmati indahnya bangunan-bangunan megah seperti Musee D'Orsay, restoran mewah di pinggir sungai bernama Bateaux Mouches, dan tentunya menara Eiffel yang terlihat di kejauhan.

Lucas beralih menjadi seorang _photograph_ yang terus mengabadikan moment keduanya.

Jongin menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Terus mengaitkan jari-jari besarnya di perpotongan jemari kecil milik Kyungsoo. Bulan januari memang masih dingin terasa.

Di ujung jembatan, ketika matahari telah benar-benar tinggi, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo juga Lucas untuk mampir ke sebuah restoran disana dan menikmati makan siang mereka.

Tujuan selanjutnya ialah mengunjungi Disneyland Paris yang letaknya memang sedikit keluar dari pusat kota Paris sendiri. Menikmati setiap wahana yang di tawarkan juga berbagai pertunjukan ditampilan dalam bilingual Perancis dan Inggris. Karakter animasi seperti Micky Mouse, dan hei ada Donald Duck juga, Luhan pasti akan cemburu jika melihat mereka dapat berfoto dengan boneka besar ini.

...

Langit berubah telah beubah merah ketika mereka keluar dari arena Disneyland, tujuan terakhir yang menjadi alasan mengapa orang-orang selalu ingin menginjakkan kaki di Negara ini, Menara Eiffel merupakan icon dari Negara cantik ini. Mobil sedan Lucas berhenti di stasiun Bir-Hakeim (line-6) atau Champ de Mars Tour Eiffel (RER C). keduanya berencana untuk berjalan kaki menuju taman menara Effeil. Berjalan santai menyusuri pinggir sungai **Seine Riviera yang** menuju ke Eiffel Tower, landmark kota Paris. Di sepanjang jalan, _yeah_ telihat setiap orang yang memadu kasih di sekitar mereka.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah tanpa ia sadari. Ok. Ia dan Jongin memang sering berciuman. Sangat sering malah. Tapi tidak di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Jongin seolah menyadarinya. Ia melepas tautan jemari mereka, lalu beringsut dan berdiri di belakang laki-laki manis itu. Kyungsoo menyergit bingung. Kedua lengan Jongin melingkar pada pinggang Kyungsoo lalu ia melanjutkan langkah.

"Jongin—"

"Kita berada tepat di depan menara Eiffel, sayang." Potong Jongin cepat. Ia menujuk arah depannya menggunakan tangan Kyungsoo. Menunjuk langsung menara Eiffel yang tinggi menjulang, seolah dapat menyentuh langit. Wah—mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti kurcaci jika seperti ini.

...

Sore telah beranjak mengantikan malam ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhasil masuk ke dalam lift di antara belasan orang lainnya setelah mengantri cukup lama tadi. Di sini, di tempat yang memperlihatkan Paris dari sisi yang berbeda. Lebih menakjubkan. Jongin berdiri tepat di belakang Kyungsoo, memeluk tubuh laki-laki itu seraya menikmati pemandangan luar, sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Lift berhenti ketika sampai di lantai dua di menara ini. Jongin merengkuh jemari Kyungsoo keluar dari sana dan masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat. Restaurant Jules Verne. Kyungsoo tercengang.

"Kita makan malam dulu." Kata Jongin sebelum Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Seorang wanita berseragam menyambut mereka di pintu masuk. Jongin berbicara sesaat dan wanita itu pun mengantar mereka menuju resepsionist.

Jongin benar-benar mengatur dengan baik perjalanan mereka.

Hei! Ini restoran Jules Verne!

Tempat yang hanya memiliki tempat yang sanagt terbatas dengan 120 meja makan dan _yeah…_ mereka menjadi salah satu pengunjungnya malam ini. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah tanpa sadar. Bahkan ketika Jongin kembali menarik tangannya, menghampiri sebuah meja dengan dua buah kursi di ujung yang berlawanan.

Jongin menarik salah satu kursi dan menempatkan Kyungsoo disana. Sedangkan ia duduk di kursi lain berhadapan dengan Jongin. Tepat disamping mereka, merupakan _view_ langsung kota Paris di malam hari.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau benar-benar—menyiapkan ini semua."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk ia genggam.

"Hei, ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya."

"Dan besok adalah hari ulang tahun mu, Jongin." Sambungnya.

Kini berbalik Jongin yang mengangguk.

"Aku ingin naik ke puncak saat pergantian hari ini."

"Ok."

Dua orang wanita dan pria mengantar makanan mereka. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan menu makan malam mereka saat di hotel. Masih dengan makanan khas Prancis yang enak.

...

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lewat beberapa menit ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah berada di dalam lift menuju lantai tiga, puncak dari menara Eiffel.

Ada beberapa orang—atau pasangan yang mereka temui saat lift berhenti di lantai tiga. Selebihnya harus berjalan kaki sambil menikmati panorama Paris dari puncak menara tertinggi di Negara ini.

"Woah~ cantik sekali." Guman Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri sambil mencengkram kawat-kawat yang menjadi dinding menara ini.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku sangat menyukainya Jongin. Terima kasih." Ia menatap Jongin berbinar.

"Ini bukan apa-apa dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini, sayang. Aku laki-laki paling bahagia karena dapat hidup bersamamu."

Kyungsoo bersemu merah di pipinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada _view_ Paris kembali.

Jongin mengusap pipinya lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin kembali. mempertemukan dua pasang mata itu dalam kehangatan. Lengan Jongin yang lain, bergerak menangkup kedua belah pipinya. Menutup mata dengan perlahan, hingga bibir mereka pun bertemu. Basah dan lembut.

Terlampau lembut dan Kyungsoo merasa ia akan meleleh sebentar lagi. Bibir Jongin bergerak perlahan menyapu setiap inci bibirnya. menggetarkan rasa hangat berlebih sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala. Jongin melepas ciuman bibirnya, menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatap matanya.

" _Je t'aime Kim_ Kyungsoo.." ujar Jongin berbisik. Mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua belah tangannya.

" _Je t'aime_ Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya Jongin. Mendengar dengan jelas detakan jantung Jongin yang berdegup kencang namun teratur.

...

 _On January 14, 2014_

"Selamat ulang tahun Jongin. Aku mencintaimu."

...

 _Woah~_ adalah kata yang dapat mewakilkan bagaimana keadaan rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin sekarang. bagaimana tidak, kata woah terus saja bersahut-sahutan. Mulai dari Baekhyun lalu di sambung Luhan dan di lanjutkan oleh Tao. Kadang Chanyeol ikut menambah paduan suara woah di rumah ini.

Semua souvenir yang dibawa pulang oleh mereka, berantakan entah kemana.

Sehun duduk di sofa dengan tenang. Matanya fokus pada foto-foto Polaroid yang berisikan liburan Jongin dan Kyungsoo selama di Paris.

"Jongin.." panggil Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedikitpun dari foto.

"Ya." Sahut Jongin. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di samping laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Apa?"

"Foto ciuman kau dan Kyungsoo hyung."

"Apa?"

"Yang di bawah menara. Masa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo yang bersama bersama dengan Baekhyun, memerah seketika.

"Err… bisakah untuk tidak terlalu frontal Oh Sehun." Bisik Jongin.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Frontal? Bahkan saat malam pertama kalian, kau juga menceritakannya padaku."

 **GLEK**

Semua mata mengarah pada keduanya. Kecuali Kyungsoo. Ia menunduk dalam menahan malu.

"Eh tidak tidak ! aku tidak menceritakan apapun padanya!" Jongin mengelak. Tangan di ayunkan ke udara.

Ia langsung mencekik leher Sehun dengan kedua lengannya, membuat wajah Sehun merah dengan lidah yang ia julurkan keluar.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun! Mati kau!"

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
